1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a slide detent device, and more particularly to a slide detent device used on a piece of furniture, a cabinet or the like for providing a locating purpose after retraction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are a number of patents related to a slide detent device, such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,272,139; 4,370,007; 4,469,384; 4,537,450; 4,696,582; 5,181,782; 6,244,678; 6,435,636; 6,460,954; 6,685,288; 6,789,862; and 7,140,704. The aforesaid references are incorporated herein by reference.
It is obvious that those slide detent devices are functional. However, the designs are also complicated.
It is this inventor's concept that the detent device is to prevent the slide from loosening or disengaging if the furniture is either hitting by a foreign force or seating at an uneven location. The design is simple and costless.